


Champions

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Castiel, Band Geek Dean, Basketball Player Castiel, Cas in a headband, Dean in Glasses, Drummer Dean, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jock Castiel, M/M, Musician Dean, One Shot, POV Alternating, Public Display of Affection, second kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cas deserves to play in the championship game more than anyone. He's worked so hard and given his all to this team ever since they were in middle school. He's one of the best players in the school's history, certainly the best captain they've had in years, and by far and away the best person Dean has ever known.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a brief, heat-of-the-moment kind of thing. Their kiss.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champions

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for cursing

Cas's heart is pounding, blood rushing in his ears. He can see Coach Shurley waving his arms like mad, the guys on the bench stomping their feet.

He releases Gabriel from the one-armed hug they'd been sharing, making their way to the bench where the others are gathered. Raphael, Inias, everyone is clapping Gabriel on the shoulder or butt—even stone-faced Uriel looks impressed.

The Angels made it to the State High School League Boys' Basketball Section Finals, and Gabriel has just secured their tie. With only seven seconds left on the clock, they are certainly going into overtime tonight. They really have a shot at the championship!

As the senior captain, Castiel is experiencing yet another 'last' of his high school career. He listens intently to the pep talk from Coach Shurley, but he finds he can't quite hear anything except a dull roar. The student section is packed, fans and family all around, buzzing with the same excited energy.

Of course, in the middle of this student section is the pep band, but Cas can't afford to think about that right now. He has to focus.

:     :     :     :     :

Dean is an absolute wreck. He can't play basketball to save his life but watching it has him on the edge of his seat. Not that he's sitting right now—he happens to be standing at the railing, in front of his snare drum. And not that he's watching anyone other than Cas.

Castiel, his very best friend from the time they were toddlers. Castiel, his maybe-something-other-than-best-friend after that kiss they shared yesterday.

Shaking his head, Dean grabs his glasses to wipe an imaginary smudge just to use some of this nervous energy. He's practically vibrating with it. Cas deserves to play in the championship game more than anyone. He's worked so hard and given his all to this team ever since they were in middle school. He's one of the best players in the school's history, certainly the best captain they've had in years, and by far and away the best person Dean has ever known.

It was a brief, heat-of-the-moment kind of thing. Their kiss.

It was short and sweet. And Dean is praying that they'll get to have more of them.

They hadn't even had time to talk about it, with Cas needing to get in the right headspace for the big game and with Dean freaking out so much. Sam had said there's nothing to worry about, but what do 14-year-olds know anyway?

The buzzer sounds, indicating the end of the time-out. Dean tries to remember how his lungs work.

:     :     :     :     :

It's surreal to walk out on this floor, maybe for the last time. Cas hardly registers that he's moved at all, but somehow he makes it to the right spot. Just as the referee blows her whistle.

Balthazar is the one with the ball in his hands, and he flawlessly passes it on to Cas about halfway to the hoop.

Cas weaves around one opponent and dodges another's reaching hands. His teammates are putting up an excellent offense.

The roar of the crowd rises impossibly higher, even as Cas stops moving for the tiniest moment. It's his chance to get centered, to feel the floor and the ball and his breath.

In the next moment, he releases all three of those things at once, and for another moment, the arena around Cas is motionless and silent. The ball swooshes right into the net, and the buzzer sings out clearly.

_Holy shit._

Even though his teammates and their fans are on their feet and screaming, they have to play until the time runs out. So with a wide grin on his face, Cas runs across the court with the other Angels on his heels, putting up a solid defense for the remaining 2.5 seconds. And then…

:     :     :     :     :

And then Dean has no idea how he's made it from the stands to the court but he's standing on the weird-shiny wood floor, his drumsticks forgotten, half-running towards the boy he's been in love with since before they knew what that word meant.

The best part is watching Cas's smile get gummy, his arms spread wide in anticipation. They collide in the best way, with Cas's legs swinging upwards on a small jump and Dean's arms wrapping around his trim waist, one hand gripping a strong thigh. It's perfectly effortless; this is the most wonderful feeling that could possibly exist, having Cas in his embrace.

Cas's arms hang around Dean's neck and shoulders. They don't care about the sweat or smell. Dean can feel Cas literally shaking with emotion.

Then Dean hears "hello, Dean" murmured into his hairline, and it's so unexpected that he laughs out loud.

"Heya, Cas," he replies simply. It occurs to Dean that their current position is not going unnoticed by the absolutely packed arena. He brings his forehead away from where it had been connected to Cas's and looks between the deep blue eyes he's been dreaming about for what feels like forever. "I—. This is—. Should I put you down?"

Now it's Cas's turn to laugh. He pauses for a moment, reaching up to adjust the headband he wears during games before pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I am sorry to have made you doubt how I really feel. It was not my intention to, ah, kiss-and-run, so to speak." He smirks a little, one side of his wide mouth quirking up. Dean can't help but reciprocate, even if he's still uncertain.

"You don't have to do this, Cas, just because I've got feelings for you—"

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester, insinuate that I should hide the fact that I have feelings for you, too. I hid them all this time because I was afraid of rejection, but I won't do it anymore." He shrugs then, so easily accepting of the fact that their lives are about to change. Then again, maybe it's everything else that's about to change, while Dean and Cas will stay the same. "It's always been you, Dean. I don't want to wait one more minute."

Dean can't stop smiling now, and he tips his head forward into Cas's space and tells him, "if you're ready, I'm ready. I've been your biggest fan since we were kids, man. And I—I've wanted you so much. Just wanna kiss you and hold your hand and—"

Cas cuts him off by guiding Dean's chin closer to his smiling mouth and pressing their lips together.

That gets the loudest cheer from the crowds yet, and it's only the second of many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/140133753229/)


End file.
